


Not A Day Goes By

by FractalBunny



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pen scratched across the paper. It wasn't good enough, it was never good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Day Goes By

He had written the words a million times, and they never felt right.

_Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, everyone, I'm sorry. It all hurts too much to continue-_

He crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground. His hands shook from writing their names.

His phone buzzed. It was Tucker.

"Hey man, want me to drive you to Sam's for movie night?" Danny sighed.

"I'm feeling sick, sorry. Hope you guys have fun." He hung up and put his phone back down.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt any of you. I just wanted the pain to stop._

He crumpled it up and threw it across the room. His eyes began to water. As he stood, he felt lightheaded, as he hadn't eaten in days. _Dead people don't need to eat_ , he thought.

"Danny, sweetie, time for dinner!" He heard his mother's voice from downstairs.

"Coming!" He shouted back. A tattered sweater was thrown over his chair, but he knew it would cover the myriad cuts across his skin.

Before he went down, he sat one last time on his bed, grabbed one last piece of paper.

_Not a day goes by where I don't want to just die already. I'm halfway there. I'm sorry, I know it'll hurt all of you. I'm sorry. You know I love all of you but I have to finish what's been started. And for the last time, I'm going ghost._


End file.
